Waluigi's Basics In Jumping
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Waluigi must help Mario with one important task... and that's to jump, man.
1. Chapter 1

Waluigi was watching Mario trying to jump up a ledge overlooking them, with the pesky plumber having bad luck as the purple lanky man sighed, having felt the need to help out someone currently more pathetic than himself.

"All right, blubber boy, what's the problem this time?" Waluigi said as he approached the sad Italian, clenching his fists as he normally would.

"I'm trying to jump over this, but I can't jump-a!" Mario exclaimed as he began crying, burying his tears filled face in his gloved hands.

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "If I help you out, will you stop being so embarrassing?"

"Yes! Anything-a!" Mario exclaimed as he shook Waluigi's hands several times.

Waluigi took in a deep breath as he glared his eyes down at Mario. "All right, you better pay attention... no goofing off now." He then did several squats as he faced the ledge. "In order to get good height, one must prep their legs. Got it?"

"Will it be painful?" Mario gulped as he began sweating nervously.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he did a pose after twirling around, pointing at him. "Only if you act like an idiot."

"...So it's gonna hurt." Mario concluded as he had his right hand on his chin.

Waluigi slapped his forehead as he was getting annoyed. "Well duh, you nimrod! Can't you use your pea sized brain for once?"

Mario frowned as his mustache drooped down. "I would, but I think it would backfire on me immensely..."

Waluigi shook his head in defeat. "This is going to end badly."

Several minutes have passed, with Mario doing the exercising that Waluigi suggested. Finally, after doing some much needed squats, the plumber faced the ledge as he took in a breath, with Waluigi watching from a nearby bench.

"All right, I'm gonna try... here I go!" Mario exclaimed as he performed a jump, with it looking good... only for him to collide head first into an invisible coin block.

Waluigi slapped his forehead. "Of course... _of course._ "


	2. Chapter 2

"How many times do I have to jump?" Mario asked as he was trying his best to avoid the various objects that Waluigi placed on the level.

"Just enough for you to be confident enough to not-" Waluigi was interrupted as he watched Mario bump into yet another invisible coin block, making him plant one of his palms on his face. "...Hit those."

"Sheesh, why is this stuff so beloved!?" Mario grumbled as he rubbed his injured head, clenching his other fist. "I could have sworn I left this nonsense back in Dinosaur Land!"

"Well whining about it isn't going to make you better, so hop to it Italian man!" Waluigi screamed through a megaphone to get the plumber back onto his feet.

"Yeesh, and I thought New York was cranky!" Mario responded as he proceeded to jup, somehow doing better due to not wanting to be yelled at directly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on plumber boy, keep jumping!" Waluigi snapped as he was whipping Mario.

"Mamma mia, don't you think this is going too far!?" Mario exclaimed as he was sweating profoundly for doing so many jumping jacks.

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he snapped his fingers. "I'm clearly not doing enough, so keep on jumping fatty!"

Mario growled as he decided to stop in his pace, folding his arms together. "You know what? No, I'm sick of acting like such a fool!"

"What? You're going up against me now after all we've been through?" Waluigi responded with sarcasm in his tone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on plumber boy, keep jumping!" Waluigi snapped as he was whipping Mario.

"Mamma mia, don't you think this is going too far!?" Mario exclaimed as he was sweating profoundly for doing so many jumping jacks.

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he snapped his fingers. "I'm clearly not doing enough, so keep on jumping fatty!"

Mario growled as he decided to stop in his pace, folding his arms together. "You know what? No, I'm sick of acting like such a fool!"

"What? You're going up against me now after all we've been through?" Waluigi responded with sarcasm in his tone.

"Well frankly yes because it feels like I'm not learning a damn thing." Mario snapped as he began wagging 1 of his fingers in disapproval. "If all you're going to do is just humiliate me in front of possible hundreds, then I'm just gonna run away!"

"Crying to ya mama, eh? I expected that of you." Waluigi commented as he began trimming his mustache. "You're just like your sad excuse of a brother."


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on plumber boy, keep jumping!" Waluigi snapped as he was whipping Mario.

"Mamma mia, don't you think this is going too far!?" Mario exclaimed as he was sweating profoundly for doing so many jumping jacks.

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he snapped his fingers. "I'm clearly not doing enough, so keep on jumping fatty!"

Mario growled as he decided to stop in his pace, folding his arms together. "You know what? No, I'm sick of acting like such a fool!"

"What? You're going up against me now after all we've been through?" Waluigi responded with sarcasm in his tone.

"Well frankly yes because it feels like I'm not learning a damn thing." Mario snapped as he began wagging 1 of his fingers in disapproval. "If all you're going to do is just humiliate me in front of possible hundreds, then I'm just gonna run away!"

"Crying to ya mama, eh? I expected that of you." Waluigi commented as he began trimming his mustache. "You're just like your sad excuse of a brother."

Mario was angered by this, clenching his fists as he jumped up into the air and ground pounded on Waluigi, squashing the purple guy with ferocity and velocity.

"He means more to me than you do to your fat oaf of a sibling!" Mario snapped as he was still angered. "Are you even related at all?"

Waluigi was hurt by this comment as he pulled himself back to normal, towering over the mad plumber as the lanky tall man was filled with rage himself now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on plumber boy, keep jumping!" Waluigi snapped as he was whipping Mario.

"Mamma mia, don't you think this is going too far!?" Mario exclaimed as he was sweating profoundly for doing so many jumping jacks.

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he snapped his fingers. "I'm clearly not doing enough, so keep on jumping fatty!"

Mario growled as he decided to stop in his pace, folding his arms together. "You know what? No, I'm sick of acting like such a fool!"

"What? You're going up against me now after all we've been through?" Waluigi responded with sarcasm in his tone.

"Well frankly yes because it feels like I'm not learning a damn thing." Mario snapped as he began wagging 1 of his fingers in disapproval. "If all you're going to do is just humiliate me in front of possible hundreds, then I'm just gonna run away!"

"Crying to ya mama, eh? I expected that of you." Waluigi commented as he began trimming his mustache. "You're just like your sad excuse of a brother."

Mario was angered by this, clenching his fists as he jumped up into the air and ground pounded on Waluigi, squashing the purple guy with ferocity and velocity.

"He means more to me than you do to your fat oaf of a sibling!" Mario snapped as he was still angered. "Are you even related at all?"

Waluigi was hurt by this comment as he pulled himself back to normal, towering over the mad plumber as the lanky tall man was filled with rage himself now.

"Just because you're the most famous one of us in the kingdom doesn't mean you're entitled to being such a garbage being!" Waluigi snapped as he proceeded to damage Mario with a jump of his own.

"Well if you don't feel like being so inclinced to feeling inferior, then speak up for once in your life!" Mario snapped after he popped up like nothing happened.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on plumber boy, keep jumping!" Waluigi snapped as he was whipping Mario.

"Mamma mia, don't you think this is going too far!?" Mario exclaimed as he was sweating profoundly for doing so many jumping jacks.

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he snapped his fingers. "I'm clearly not doing enough, so keep on jumping fatty!"

Mario growled as he decided to stop in his pace, folding his arms together. "You know what? No, I'm sick of acting like such a fool!"

"What? You're going up against me now after all we've been through?" Waluigi responded with sarcasm in his tone.

"Well frankly yes because it feels like I'm not learning a damn thing." Mario snapped as he began wagging 1 of his fingers in disapproval. "If all you're going to do is just humiliate me in front of possible hundreds, then I'm just gonna run away!"

"Crying to ya mama, eh? I expected that of you." Waluigi commented as he began trimming his mustache. "You're just like your sad excuse of a brother."

Mario was angered by this, clenching his fists as he jumped up into the air and ground pounded on Waluigi, squashing the purple guy with ferocity and velocity.

"He means more to me than you do to your fat oaf of a sibling!" Mario snapped as he was still angered. "Are you even related at all?"

Waluigi was hurt by this comment as he pulled himself back to normal, towering over the mad plumber as the lanky tall man was filled with rage himself now.

"Just because you're the most famous one of us in the kingdom doesn't mean you're entitled to being such a garbage being!" Waluigi snapped as he proceeded to damage Mario with a jump of his own.

"Well if you don't feel like being so inclinced to feeling inferior, then speak up for once in your life!" Mario snapped after he popped up like nothing happened.

The two men looked at each other with intense anger as enough time has passed for them to sigh and make peace with each other.

"This isn't helping either of us, is it?" Mario commented as he adjusted his red cap.

Waluigi nodded his head as he casually shrugged, having placed away his whip. "When life wants to take a dump on you, just ignore it. But yes, let's get back to those jumping exercises... and I'll try to be easier on you."

And thus, Mario restarted his jump training, with it being easier on him as Waluigi promised.


End file.
